The True Ruler
by BlaKe000
Summary: What happens when the omni being ascend to dxd verse to show who the strongest being and to have fun ? Will supernatural be able to change? Or seal its fate with the omni being ? The story of strongest being with his friends, harem and family in his never ending adventures and training. OP! smart! closely perverted MC,Gender-bent if you want and Rated M for violence and materials.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE (A/N) ; Hello everyone, this my first story, and first i wanna thank to all those guys who are gonna read this fanfic and I apologies for bad grammar English isn't my first language. so go easy on me guys !

So, this isn't any you're normal High-school DXD fan fic ,its a harem and M - rated fic.^ _ ^ So guys you can expect some crossovers,violence,tragedy,blood-lust, death fights and last but not the least lemons but i will let the decisions of lemons and harems to you i'm not that confident as a writer - _ -' .

At last, guys i have a thing for bad ass and op characters . so the oc gonna be an op. So without any ado l lets start ;

\

ENJOY ~

**[DISCLAIMER ; I DO NOT OWN HIGH-SCHOOL DXD AND ITS ELEMENTS ONLY THIS STORY]**

* * *

" characters " talking

' characters ' thoughts

[ characters ] telepathy

" **Characters" mystical creatures talking**

'**Characters' mystical creatures thinking **

_Characters _flashbacks

CHAPTER - 1

** PROLOGUE**

Long ago, during the construction of the Multiverse which we all know the 'Big bang' created all life,objects all the known things but we didn't know the other side of the theory that what we called superstitious do exist and it created the known world. The creator,was the omni being. During the creation of multiverse a large amount of raw power was released which resulted in the creation of dimensional gap and the nothingness which soon took form of a being known as the dragon or the being of nothingness ophis or ouroboros dragon.

Soon after realizing that the raw power was leaking the creator stop the leakage and continuing the process of his creation,but the omni being just smirked when he senses the three beings taking shapes and continue his work. A matter of minutes later to omni being the eons has passed while he completed his creation and before leaving he created the gods for the sole purpose of taking care of his creations part which was the universe and being slowly disappeared.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Millennia later, we found our omni being passing through dimensional gap to travel to his next part of soon found the location and raise his hand to open the rift but stopped when he suddenly felt an energy beam heading to his way he put up his barrier to stop it

and just smirked when he recognized the beam looked up to see a giant red Western dragon whose eyes were fixed upon him saying why are you here ? his smirk got wider when the dragon opened his mouth.

"**Who are you and why are you here?"**the dragon asked with a voice full of authority and aggronance. " am … i am just a traveler just wondering to another universe "answered the being while keeping his right hand on his chin while nodding his head.

"**Hahahaha…. Nice one brat but i'm not a fool iam the omni being the ruler of dreams and illusions so give me a worthy answer or else ready to be devoured?" **asked the dragon with more aggronance and huffing his chest wide with pride. The being has his bangs covered his heterochromic eyes and rising his aura till it was visible. The aura was deep red and answered in a low tone,"what did you say overgrown lizard you're the omni being and will devour me Huh . then prove it to ME.. you fucking lizard" he raised his left hand and punches the dragon in his head which sent him flying through the gap and opened a rift which sent him flying to the being doesn't like the aggronant and someone taking his title of omni being as he is the creator of all things .He just wanted to have fun and travel to his creation all part thats the reason he created the multiverse to entertain himself because he was dying with borderm.

Now after many years later he missed his borderm life because in any universe he goes he had to see destruction beings killing each other in the name of fame money land .so he had seen and experienced so much now he just wants a normal life . He slowly raised his hand and opened a rift to go to his first creation universe where he created gods and settled there.

He passes through the rift and open his one red and one yellow eye which has a clock in it ticking slowly and left a smile when he saw the beautiful scenery in front of his eyes. He was currently in the human world according to his omni knowledge which was processing the knowledge of this world .After a moment later he sigh and sigh again he had seen so much in his omni life and this world was the best and the worst at the same time,his creation god was dead and different beings were created which was good but the said beings were fucking asshole waging war for women land and so on. The supernatural was no different it was full of chaos and full of ignorance.

He had enough of it so he called his most trusty and sole servant enough a rift was opened and a beautiful vixen came out of it,her long beautiful silver hair with two long ears representing of fox ears ,a perfect face with two beautiful pale blue eyes,a body for which men will be killing each other,F-F cup breast with a bust from which four tails which coming out girl look like she was in her mid twenties and wearing a red tight kimono showing the curves of her body.

"Master did you call me" said a voice which was full of sweetness and slightly being just sweat-dropped when she started to fly towards him and hug him from behind pressing her mountains in his chest."Yes i called you because the time has come …."the being said while lowering his head. Ace lift up her head from his chest to reply but a finger stop her."The time has come ace that this world learn of his creator that the world should be free from hatred and the powerful shouldn't crush the weak ones." Ace just break the hug and went a few meters away from the being and kneel."I understand master, I shall accompany you to wherever you go be it heaven or the end of multiverse". The omni being just smiled and soon he was fully covered in bright gold light and started spinning through the world and finally found a place where he can be rebirth into this world. He dived down straight into a woman's womb at night and rest there. The woman was beautiful having blonde hair,pale green eyes,she was Emma Adams felt a slight tling in her womb and soon fall off to sleep in the warmth coming from her womb.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Thanks guys for reading now there will be a slight time skip in oc life and gyus if you don't understand just PM me or write in reviews and Thanks again…...**


	2. chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE (A\N) : Hello guys ! welcome once again and sorry for late update you know school if you have any suggestion and advice plese feel free to review or PM me without any ado... lets start ...**

**ENJOY**

" characters " talking

' characters ' thoughts

[ characters ] telepathy

" **Characters" mystical creatures talking**

'**Characters' mystical creatures thinking **

_Characters _flashbacks

PROLOGUE

DIMENSIONAL GAP

After the being left the gap a new rift was opened then a old man who was in his forties man was known in all the suprernatural world known as oroborus dragon or the strongest existence."Baka Red.." ophis said in an emotionless voice but can be seen anger in his no reply or energy signature was found the dragon gained a small smile.'Finally i got my home back but who defeated great red ... ' thought ophis. Then suddenly a new presence was found when ophis tried to focus in the gap, she felt the same aura as her, great red and the other being.'MATE'ophis thought and constrate on the aura and found it was a begin to shine and dark grey aura with snakes surrounds her as she gerw small then the light shone down.

The now standing was a samll loli wearing gothalic outfit having black hair up to knees amnd a perfect small face with emotionalless eyes but can be seen a hint of excitement. Ophis was just getting to open a rift when a red blur pass her and stop 200m far from her. The blur was a giant red western dragon having a horn which was broken in half and having 2 set of wings and about 100 m in length. The dragon was known as the true red dragon emperor god or Great Red .The dragon shake his head after stopping and feel the aura of ophis and looked towards her and was shocked to find a loli girl and has a smrik in her face. The dragon just groaned before shining in crimson light and now standing was a girl in his twenties having long crimson hair a huge bossom wear bikers cloth with a black leather jacket having a dragon on it and a butt for which men will kill eachother.

"ophis what are you doing here ? want a fight ..come another time iam busy " red asked having a slight anger in voice ," no ian not here to fight and you can have dimensional gap to youreself iam going from here to my mate.." ophis. The dragon was shocked for third time first an unknown man came and beat her with one punch, second ophis had taken a girl form and last she has a mate. "Care to tell me who the unlucky man is ? " asked grew a smrik and pointed towards her," the man who broke your horn,defeated you and send your flying " . If great red was not angry until now , now he was furious by the taunting of before great red could answer " now dont bother me and my mate you can have gap to youreself" ophis added before opening a rift and passing through it while thinking' I am coming my mate'. The rift closed while having a furious red who was blasting beam around while shouting " OPHIS ... BRAT".

ENGLAND [HUMAN WORLD] TIMESKIP 9 YRS

In a park we found different kids playing while in a corner a small axxxx vest and blue jeans and sneakers sitting under a tree shade in company of his guitar and a blue cat .' How long has it been since i got here..' tought the boy while letting a sigh.[ Dont worry master you have got me besides we have a long way to go in this universe and who knows this might be fun and you have to start training youre body cant handle youre all powers and you have a scared gear and knowledge of others form of magic from different universes ] said a voice in his mind. The boy look down too see the blue cat sitting on his shoulder while licking his cheeks swaying its tail back and forth. The boy let another sigh and took his guitar and started playing some tunes. " Nova time to go.." came a voice. Nova look over to see a man with silver hair ,blue eyes looking towards him while accompined by his mom emma. Nova got up keeping guitar in its bag and walking towards his them the male or oliver adams ruffel his hair while signaling him to follow them.

Reaching home (not gonna describe houses cuz dont have any idea ) oliver settled in his chair in kitchen while emma went towards just sat besides his father,"how was your day son " asked oliver."Yes a lot cuz i have my cat ace and my guitar for me" answered nova." sorry son you have no friends due to constant moving fro0m one to another countries due to our work " said emma from kitchen while having a hint of sadness in her voice. Nova just got up and run towards his mother and hugged her. " No mom its not youre or dad fault and besides who said i dont have friends i have my ace " said nova while mentioning ace who was purring while rubbing herself in his cheeks saying "MEOW" . Both parents let their sigh and asked him to play in his room which nova accepted and ran towards his room." we have to tell him amd start training him oliver we cant hide it much longer and he has a dragon scared gear and blood of dragon running" said emma while hugging oliver from behind." Yes i know but i dont want him to run away like us from other factions i want him to have a normal life" replied oliver. " you and i botth know he cant have a normal life and his magic is incredible you can feel it while deep constration you know right".oliver let another sigh ,"Ok we will tell him about our origin and start training him after he finishes his school. we will homw study him and train him". Emma got in front of him and kissed him while nbodding and moving towards kitchen to prepare dinner while oliver just sat and beging to watch movies in T.V.

'ok ace lets start training' said nova while lifting ace from his shoulder and keeping her in his bed. [ ok master lets start with transferring all the previous universes knowledge into you ]. Nova got near hace while touching eachother forehead and 10 minutes loud screams can be heard in rooms but not oputsides due to brarrier put by ace. Nova crash on his bed while shaking his head by his hands while ace just had a smrik. After nova clam down,[hat was that my head hurts,and their are many factions and different gods what is this] asked nova to ace [ simple master this universe works on imagination magic so if you have ideas and enough magic reserves youre undefeatble and the most powerful god is dead and four most powerful devils and currently their is a civil war starting between devils] repliedace.[what do think which side we should join between factions ?] asked nova.[ i would say lets create a friendy relationship with all factions to get info] said ace.

[Thats a good ides ,we should remain neutral but keep a friendly relationship with factions] exclaimed nova.[ Yes master but for that you have to train and i know we should start training after youre school overs].replied ace .After having conversation with ace nova went to kitchen for dinner and having dinner went to his room.[ good night ace] [ good night master] ace said while turning into 9 yrs old girl and snuggling in nova chest while hugging him.

**/**

**AND DONE IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND PM ME...**


End file.
